Lovers' Entanglement
by Nom de Ink
Summary: This continues from the end of the film and further develops the relationship between Flynn and Rapunzel.  The T rating accounts for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

Rapunzel was fumbling with her dress ribbons when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" she lilted.

Eugene entered, clad in crisp and clean clothing. His eyes widened when he realized Rapunzel was in a state of half-dress. He courteously turned around yet Rapunzel unabashed, continued to play with the ribbons.

"Eugene would you please lace-up the back of my dress?" she asked in mild frustration.

Eugene cleared his throat and mumbled "Sure."

He attempted to avert his eyes but his hands quivered with the strings of silk. He was compelled to focus upon the petite and slender figure of _Princess_ Rapunzel. Her new title of "Princess" agitated him. He knew that her restoration in the palace meant that he had little chance to gain Rapunzel's hand in marriage. With such bitter thoughts lingering, Eugene finished the lace with a knot.

"The King and Queen await your presence in the dining room," he grumbled.

"Alright I'm almost done", she chimed. "Do I look presentable?"

Eugene could only nod as he swept a glance at the bodice that hugged her waist and hips.

"You look lovely…_Princess_."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"I prefer you call me… _Blondie_."

Rapunzel giggled but stopped when she realized Eugene was not amused.

"Why are you so downcast today?" she implored.

"I guess I'm just a bit tired, that's all," he responded.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry but she nodded in sympathy.

"Shall we?" Eugene asked, offering his arm.

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically and grasped his hand rather than his arm. Surprised by the intimate gesture, Eugene tightly intertwined his fingers with hers. She blushed and led a flustered Eugene towards the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

The benevolent King and Queen sat eagerly before the lavish dinner table, barely able to suppress their joy. It had been eighteen years too long for such a loving and kind-hearted couple to endure such sorrow and suffering. Rapunzel's parents could not help but express their surprise when their princess entered hand-in-hand with the recently pardoned thief.

Eugene hastily placed his arms behind his back and bowed before the two monarchs. They kindly acknowledged him with a nod and indicated that he sit. Rapunzel skipped to her chair between her mother and father and gave the King and Queen a sweet peck on each cheek. The King's grin widened from ear to ear and the Queen was filled with tearful happiness.

As the dinner progressed, Eugene could not help but fidget as he felt more and more out of place. He stole occasional glances at Rapunzel's winsome smiles and was unknowingly observed by the Queen.

When dessert was finished, the diners adjoined in the royal family room. As Rapunzel and Eugene perused the bookshelves, the Queen led the King aside and conversed with him in hushed tones.

"I believe our daughter is in love" she stated matter-of-factly.

"What, with who?" the King asked in honest confusion.

The Queen amusedly shook her head in disbelief.

"Look at the pair of them darling," she suggested.

His daughter was smiling and laughing as the dashing hooligan gazed with the unmistakable affliction of love.

"But, but…but—," the King unintelligibly responded.

"I think it's time we considered Mr. Rider as a permanent resident rather than a mere guest," the Queen advised knowingly.

While the King was reluctant to give away his daughter when she was just returned to him, he had to begrudgingly admit that if it were not for the young ruffian; Rapunzel's return would have been hopeless.

When the clock chimed eleven o' clock, the Queen suggested that the party turn in. From the corner of his eye, the King could see his Rapunzel giving Flynn a curt peck on the cheek. The King pushed aside the rising, amiable jealousy and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Rider, please remain."


	3. Chapter 3

Eugene was anxious. He knew it would only be a matter-of-time before his presence was no longer welcome in the palace.

He stood before the King who stared at him inexpressively.

"You have yet to ask for a reward," stated the King.

"In perfect honesty sir, Rapunzel's happiness is reward enough," Eugene responded.

The King deeply contemplated Eugene's answer before finally saying, "Well then, it's settled."

"I'm sorry, what is settled sir?" asked Eugene.

"Why, Rapunzel's marriage of course," the King stated nonchalantly.

Eugene was filled with conflicting emotions and had difficulty controlling the bewilderment in his voice.

"I'm sorry to probe, but to whom will Rapunzel be wed?"

The King observed Eugene with a twinkle in his eye.

"She will marry _you_."

Eugene furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The King watched with clear amusement. At last the truth began to dawn on Eugene. The King and Queen actually approved of him. Eugene was overcome with mad happiness and tackled the shocked King with a hug.

"Thank you, Sir!"

The King gave a low cough and grumbled, "Now mind you to keep a wary eye on _my _Rapunzel."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short chapters guys, I'll try to make longer ones from now on. Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

CHAPTER IV

"Psst! Pssssst! Hey Blondie, let down your hair!" Eugene called.

Rapunzel's balcony was located directly above Eugene's. The two lovers had often met at their balconies conversing late into the night.

Rapunzel drowsily stumbled from her room "What? Eugene my hair is short, what are you talking abou—?"

Rapunzel was cut off by the lone lantern that drifted up towards her balcony. She rubbed her droopy eyes and discerned a small velvet pouch that hung from the glow. The young princess was confused but nonetheless unhooked the package and lightly shook its contents into her hand. A single and delicate loop fell and glimmered on her palm. Rapunzel was fully awake. She gazed at the small tear-shaped and honey-colored diamond that was set upon the thin band of gold.

"Oh…"was all Rapunzel managed to say.

"I was hoping you'd like it," a voice whispered into her ear.

Rapunzel jumped around and would have dropped the ring had it not been for the reflexes of an ex-thief.

"I would be careful with this if I were you," Eugene teased.

Rapunzel looked on in a mixture of shock and happiness.

"I know it's not much," Eugene continued, "but it's the only valuable I ever bought with honest earned money. I mean that's gotta mean something right?"

Rapunzel laughed and flung her arms around him. "Yes! I will!" she squealed.

With a grin Eugene teased, "I haven't even popped the question yet!"

But Rapunzel pulled back and kissed him full on the lips. Eugene was now shocked by her aggression, but he liked it. He relaxed and returned her kiss with equal force. When Rapunzel finally broke the kiss, both their breathing was unsteady.

"Wow," Eugene said, "I should do this more often."


End file.
